Lílian, meu lírio
by Ashtray Heart -p
Summary: Foram as palavras de Lílian que mantivera Sirius Black vivo em Azkaban.


Eu estava no altar, ao lado dele, vendo-o sorrir, vendo-o suar frio, vendo-o tremer, vendo a amar.

Já não conseguia manter o semblante sereno, minhas entranhas remexiam-se, estavam tirando algo de dentro de mim, estava tirando o meu coração, o coração que dei a ela e que ela pisara no momento que dissera sim para o pedido de casamento.

Posso recordar claramente dos seus olhos verdes esmeralda me fitando quando em meu peito ela repousava após nosso ato de amor, seus olhos procuravam os meus e o acinzentado perdia sua graça diante da profundeza daquele verde, aquele mar esverdeado que foi a causa da minha perdição.

Recordo-me dos seus sorrisos sinceros quando em meus braços ela estava embalada com meus carinhos, carinhos que só dei a ela, só a ela, para mais nenhuma mulher, e hoje ela cospe em cima disso, com o sorriso que ela dirigiu a ele no dia em que me pediram para ser o padrinho do casamento.

Ainda se faz presente o seu cheiro de flor, lírio, o cheiro que me embriagava quando meus lábios encontravam sua tez pálida e meu corpo saciava-se do prazer supremo com o dela.

Ela vem em minha direção, vem caminhando lentamente, sorrindo, olhando para todos os presentes, mas seus olhos encontraram os meus no momento em que as portas se abriram anunciando a sua chegada e um sorriso sincero e encantador em seus lábios bailou.

Como eu sonhei com aquele momento, o desejo mais profundo e intenso que eu já tive, mas diferente do que eu imaginei, ela não encontrou minhas mãos para recebê-la, ela encontrou as mãos dele, porque foi a ele que ela dissera sim, e foi a mim que ela dissera não quando lhe pedi para fugir comigo.

A cerimônia procedeu em lágrimas e soluços, eu me controlava, contive as lágrimas quentes que inusitadamente brotavam, mas eu fielmente mantive-me intacto, não as deixei escorrer.

E viera à hora do sim, ele sorriu e rapidamente dera a palavra que me cortou por dentro, logo após foi à vez dela, meu maxilar estava contraído, eu sentia-me enojado, fraco e desnorteado, eu havia perdido minha salvação, minha pureza e minha vida. No momento em que seus lábios entreabriram-se, ela me olhara e sorria, pronunciara o sim como uma melodia, uma árdua melodia, a melodia que seria capaz de arrancar o sangue das pontas dos dedos de seus executores e essa melodia deixara em mim o gosto de ferrugem em meu paladar no momento em que mordi meu lábio inferior para controlar a minha dor e não desabar diante de todos.

Se não bastasse tanto martírio ainda existia a dança, ela bailou comigo pelo salão, consumindo-me com os seus olhos aterrorizantemente doce, eu não contive as lágrimas, elas rasgavam minha pele e queimavam meus olhos. Meu corpo em um impulso trouxe o dela junto ao meu, eu sentia sua respiração ofegante contra a minha, sentia a sua pele macia e delicada roçar contra a minha, sentia o seu coração bater acelerado. Devo confessar que o álcool ajudara muito em minha atitude ousada, nada que eu já não tenha feito com ela, por Merlin, eu estava em seu casamento, não poderia agir assim, mas já beirava a loucura, estava sem vida, nada mais me importava, eu a queria sentir pela ultima vez.

- Por que você fez isso comigo? – Perguntei em meio aos soluços, enquanto minhas mãos bruscamente deslizavam pela lateral do seu corpo, parando na extremidade de sua coxa, o pano do seu vestido com babados e pedras brilhantes não tirariam de mim o ultimo tato contra aquela pele.

- Por que era preciso, meu amor. – Ela respondeu em meio a um gemido de dor, tamanha a brutalidade do meu ato, mas eu não me importei, eu queria proporcionar a ela a mesma dor que eu sentia por dentro, a mesma dor que ela causara em mim, mas nada adiantaria, eu guardarei essa dor pelo resto da vida, esta é minha sina.

Eu a abracei com mais força e fervor, havia perdido mais uma vez para James, James Potter, sempre o Potter, ele sempre me vencia em tudo e agora retirava a única coisa boa que existia em mim, retirava minha Lílian, retirava o meu coração e deixava apenas o estraçalho.

Abracei-a fortemente, nos envolvendo no ritmo lento da valsa, dissolvi-me em seu cheiro e chorei ofegante entre seus cabelos. Ela retribuía o abraço na mesma intensidade, e seus lábios pousaram próximos ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar, assim como ela sempre provoca quando repetia esse ato nas inúmeras vezes que em minha cama nós sucumbimos desejos carnais e juras de amor.

- Eu te amo – Ela dissera isso e meu coração se contraiu, então ela partiu, partiu para os braços dele e me deixou pra sempre, levando consigo meu coração infeliz, pois ele estava indo embora com a minha felicidade, com a minha luz diante a escuridão da minha vida.

Ela viveu com Potter, morreu junto com Potter, mas não morreu pelo Potter, pois nunca amou o Potter, ela amou a mim, só a mim, e foi por esse amor que eu ainda sobrevivo na frieza dessas celas escuros e torturantes de Azkaban, foi pelo amor de Lílian Evans, a lembrança daquela frase, a tortura que foste para mim o seu casamento que eu me mantenho vivo, me mantenho sã.

Não foi nenhum beijo quente, nenhum abraço caloroso, nenhuma transa insana e prazerosa que mantenho em minha mente, essas lembranças esses malditos Demantadores levaram consigo, arrancaram de mim com seu beijo assassino, assim como James me tortura quando eu pensava em seus lábios tocando os lábios dela.

Tais lembranças jamais me manteriam vivo aqui durante tanto tempo, ninguém sabe ainda porque ainda vivo, eu vivo para ver esses vermes passar e tentar arrancar de mim a única lembrança feliz que ainda tenho, onde guardo no coração que morreu com ela, morreu pelo amor de Lílian, e ao contrário de mim que ainda vivo, ainda estou vivo, estou vivo pelo amor de Lílian, o meu lírio.


End file.
